pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Van Morrison
Van Morrison, full name George Ivan Morrison (Bloomfield, Belfast , August 31 , 1945 ) is a Northern Irish singer and musician who is part of the so-called Belfast Blues.''He is a singer-songwriter but also a guitarist and sometimes he plays the harmonica and saxophone. Contents verbergen * 1 Life * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 ** 2.4 DVDs * 3 External link edit Van Morrison in 1972 Early in his youth, he is much in touch with music: his father collecting American jazz and his mother was a singer. On his 12th occurs Van Morrison joined the band "Deannie Sands And The Javelins', two years later, following the R & B band The Monarchs , where he is the jazz saxophonist. After a while, toured with The Monarchs, Morrison joins the end of 1963 the band the Gamblers, which also includes guitarist Billy Harrison , bassist Alan Henderson , keyboardist Eric Wrixon and drummer Ronnie Millings played. In the spring of 1964, the band moved to London , where a record deal is signed. The name is changed on that occasion in Them , to avoid confusion with another group The Gamblers. The first single in August 1964 (Do not start crying now) and remains virtually unnoticed. Thereafter a second plate ''Baby please do not go (December 1964), a top 10 hit after a hesitant start. Other hits followed Here comes the night and Gloria, a composition by Morrison himself. The band features the singer initially every opportunity to develop themselves, but by his outspoken nature Morrison also gets conflicts. One leads to the departure of Harrison, while other group members one by one step. In a completely new occupation, which only Henderson returns, is recorded the album Them Again, after Morrison in 1966 get itself out of the band. American producer of Them, Bert Berns then sees opportunities for a solo career and signed him to his record label Bang. From the first sessions this also dates one of Van Morison known songs: Brown eyed girl. The success of this issue also leads to direct Bang also delivers Morrison's first solo album: Blowin 'Your Mind (! 1967 ). After the death of Berns Morrison enters a year do not. With his new job, he joined Warner Music , and in 1968 the album Astral Weeks released. This album is seen by many as his best record. The musicians with whom Morrison worked (including Miles Davis 'bassist Richard Davis and Modern Jazz Quartet drummer Connie Kay) he created a unique blend of blues , soul and gospel , without ever falling into the standard expressions of those styles. The critics were very enthusiastic, however, lagged behind the sales. Morrison changed some of style, his work gets more country influences, which can be heard on the albums Moondance ( 1970 ), His band and the street choir (1970) and Tupelo Honey ( 1971 ). For each of these albums were also successful singles. The music of Van Morrison continues to develop, first get some soul -influences Saint Dominic's Preview ( 1973 ), later in the seventies, the more the R & B (A period of transition, 1977 ). The eighties are for Morrison in the sign of mysticism , the union of love and religion is a recurring theme in his lyrics. A special experiment was cooperation with The Chieftains in 1987 , Van Morrison is looking for the Irish roots of his music. The result is Irish heartbeat. With the release of his "collected hits" in 1990 his career gets another turn, with the result that comes out in the nineties until now still new music of Van Morrison. In February 1994, Morrison gets the BRIT Award for his outstanding contribution to music. Morrison continues to develop through, in 1998 released "The philosopher's stone" is a special compilation of unreleased material. "Back on top" is also a success, and the enthusiastic efforts of his new record company ( Virgin Records ) makes this in years, is seen most commercially successful album. In 2003 is What's wrong with this picture? released for the jazz label Blue Note Records . Legendary is the aversion Van Morrison from the press and critics. Its lush music seems in direct contradiction with its kortaffe ways, but he has worked with a variety of musicians. By Tom Jones (for whom he wrote a series of songs in 1991) and Cliff Richard (duet in 1989) to BB King (duet in 1998) and Lonnie Donegan , and Cuby & the Blizzards in the Netherlands (1967). edit edit Edit Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] DVDs [ Edit ] Category:Van Morrison